The present invention relates to analysis of audio conversations, and more specifically to dynamically analyzing conversations for requests for information to be sent or exchanged during the conversation. The information requested may be sent during the audio conversation based on categorization of the requested information.
During an audio conversation, a request for information from one or more of the participants may take place. Fulfilling the request often requires the user to stop the conversation, either to search for the information, or to find a piece of paper and writing utensil to take down the information received. This interruption of the audio conversation can be cumbersome to the users involved in the audio conversation.
It is well known to the art to categorize data based on whether the owner of the data wishes to share the data, and with whom. For example, when a picture is uploaded or a post is made to a social networking site, the picture or post is categorized as public, or private, or shared with friends or friends of friends, and so on. In a commercial context, data might be categorized as confidential, or trade secret, or to be shared only within a company or only with customers with whom the company has a Non-Disclosure Agreement (NDA). The government has long had many different classifications of data from public through Top Secret.